Four Corners
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: DraperHook ElmerLona romance Kingdom Hospital, Sometimes we need to take time to breathe... R and R, please :)
1. Default Chapter

Four Corners

AN:

This was taken off my website and i wrote every word of it, though I don't own the characters.

As they stood in the Sleep lab, elmer looked over at Lona as she worked hard to get the right equipment attached.

"Why cant you just take my advances?" he thought angrily, but he was more upset with her, he could never be angry with Lona Massingale.

"Elmer!" she snapped and he dreamily turned to her.

"Wha?" he asked,his eyes glazing over.

"would you stop standing there like a useless piece of drift wood and get your ass over here and help me!!??" she snapped and he bit his lip as she turned away from him.

"No." he almost whispered and she turned to him.

"What?" she breathed in disbelief.

"I said no." he repeated, unmoved by the look on her beautiful face.

"Elmer, get your ass over there, and change the dam tubing on the Machine!!" she hissed but he didnt move.

"I'm not your slave lona." he answered, sighing.

"I never said you were." she rolled her eyes.

"you think just because i have a crush on you, that you can use it to your advantage and get me to do things for you." Elmer explained and she looked blankly at him.

"If you think that then you are a very sad ma- child!" she hissed before turning her back on him.

"So be it, i'm a sad child, and dont worry, i'll be leaving you alone from now on." he answered angrily before storming out of the Sleep room.  
"Good!" she shouted after him and he finally snapped.

Hook poured Chris a glass of wine and sat beside her on the white sofa, sliding his arm along the back and allowing it to rest on her shoulder lightly and she smiled as he did so.  
"What did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked, glaring into the glass.

"Erm, well i feel we are coming to this point in our relationship where things need to change." he started and she sighed.

"do you wanna break up?" she asked quietly and he shook his head.

"No, not at all, i would understand if you feel we are moving too fast but will you move in with me?" he asked and her eyes widened as she placed her glass on the table.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, move into Hook's Kingdom with me." he smiled.

"Well why not?" she grinned and moved closer to him, causing him to smile broadly with excitement.

Elmer kept walking, walking and walking until he found himself at the other end of the hospital, tears of anger and pain streaming down his cheeks.

"Why should i evolve my life around HER!?" he hissed with maybe too much passion than perhaps needed. Then he remembered he would have to change his locker combination for it would forever remind him of her.

Lona sat on the bed with her head bent down, constantly trying to wipe the tears away. She knew she should perhaps push the bed into the tunnel and start the machine but she couldnt get up from the bed. She thought she could use him lilke that and be done with it, no feelings lost, none spared but the truth was she couldnt. She had begun to fall for him a long time ago but had not let her feelings surface, for she didnt want to be weak and surrender. Curse her pride, she thought.

Without warning Carrie barged through the door, with a dozen files in her arms and caught sight of the before her.

"Oh i'm sorry." she cringed. "i couldnt knock, cos i would have dropped everything."

Then she saw Lona had been, and still was, crying.

"you ok?" she asked and lona shook her head.

"It hurts." she choked out and carrie dropped the files to the floor before running over to her.

"Where?" Carrie asked, automatically jumping into nurse mode.

"Here." Lona answered in a shaky voice, indicating to her chest, above her heart.

"You're not having a heart attack are you?" carrie cried but lona shook her head.

"No it hurts inside my heart." she cried and Carrie sighed in understandment.

"This got something to do with Elmer?" she asked and lona hesitated before nodding. "Oh lona, why do you insist on getting yourself into these situations?" carrie sighed as she sat down before wrapping her arms around lona who leaned her head on carrie's shoulder and began to sob hysterically.

"I cant help it, i thought i could stop it, stop the feelings by pushing him away but he kept coming back, over and over again, giving me flowers, telling me he was obsessed with me, telling me he wanted me, making me dinner in the morgue. he did every sweet thing i can think of." Lona choked between sobs.

"And the feelings only got stronger." carrie finished for her, feeling her nod against her shoulder.

"But now he said he will leave me alone from now on." Lona sobbed.

"But i think thats what you need, elmer to leave you alone so you can get over whatever it is you're feeling." Carrie soothed.

"You're right." Lona sniffed and sat up, her eyes closed firmly. "I dont love him, i was just overwhelmed with his gestures."  
"See, you'll be back to normal in no time." Carrie told her, swiftly moving a strand of lona's blonde hair away from her eyes.


	2. Some Things We Can't Stop

Sorry its short, but I need to drive tension

Elmer sat down on the steps outside of the hospital, breathing in fresh air between sobs. He removed his glasses and wiped the tears away just as his dad came up behind him.

"You alright son?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeh, just thinking bout mom and edgar." Elmer lied.

"No you're not." Louis answered. "you're not cos you only cry when its their birthdays or christmas."  
"Am i not allowed to cry over them whenever i want?" elmer bluntly asked, placing his glasses back on.

"Are you gonna tell me what's really wrong or am i gonna have to ask around?" Louis asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I did something bad dad." Elmer sighed and Louis shook his head.

"What have you done?" He asked and elmer looked at the ground.

"I shouted at lona." he breathed and Louis let out a chuckle. "Laugh why dont you!"

"Sorry son, but i thought you were gonna say you killed someone or something." Louis laughed.

"You know how i feel about lona!" Elmer snapped.

"Yeah and you know how i feel about you're little 'crush'." louis eyed him suspiciously.

"If you cant accept who i've fallen in love with, then maybe i shouldnt be your son!" Elmer growled, standing up abruptly.

"Fallen in love with?" Louis chuckled, much to elmers anger. "Oh elmer, oh poor naive elmer."  
"Well at least i'm not a rapist!" Elmer hissed, refurring to his older brothers shenanigans, leading up to his suicide.

"You dont talk about your brother like that!" Louis hissed back and elmer let out a laugh.

"It's true though isnt it? The way he made that poor girl whimper his name, even though she didnt know what she deserved to be raped for!! Thats why he commited suicide, not because med school was too much, but because he raped an innocent woman!!" elmer yelled before storming off back inside the building, bumping straight into who else but Lona.

"Elmer-" she began to say but he held up his hand in anger.

"Save it lona." he mumbled before walking away from her and was about to round the corner when stegman shoved a gun in his face, causing him to stop.

"No!" Lona screamed.

"Where is Hook?" Stegman asked with clenched teeth.

"I erm, in the bbbassemeent." Elmer stuttered, having never been so scared in his life.

"Good boy." Stegman answered before taking the gun away from elmer and walking off in search of Hook. Elmer looked back at lona for what seemed a lifetime before walking away again, leaving her what seemed alone in the hospital corridor, nurses and doctors walking past her, but she only looked through them. She knew she had to do something before it was too late, but what could she do?

Chris lay still next to hook until he asked her if she wanted another glass of wine. She mumbled a no in reply but he still got up to get himself a glass, leaving her to sit on the sofa alone.

"hook?" she whined and he called 'yeah' from the kitchen but she didnt answer so he waited for her reply but only got silence. He decided to leave it but when he walked back into the lounge area she finally spoke.

"I love you more than anything." she breathed and he gave a small smile.

"I know." he answered before taking his place on the sofa next to her. "And i love you more than anything."

"Right well, we got that cleared up." she answered in her usual quirky fashion.

"yep." hook mumbled before taking a sip of his wine. She didnt resume her place by side on the sofa, instead she sat a fair length away from him. "it's special."

She looked at him puzzled and slightly confused. "What is?"  
"This is, our relationship, for 2 yrs you were my best friend, and for half that time i fancied you like hell." he answered. "you're special."  
She leaned over to him and brushed her lips across his,renewing their passion and love and he pulled her towards him, lying backwards onto the sofa until he was laying flat with her on top of him. Suddenly the door slammed open, startling them and they jumped 5 ft apart. Stegman stumbled in with a gun in his hand, pointing it every which way.

"Steg, put the gun down!" Hook ordered and Chris screamed slightly.

But Steg didnt put his gun down instead he pointed it directly at Hook.

"I said i'd get you! You and your minions, for that little stunt with anestethesia report! You asshole!" he screamed and took the safety latch off the gun, his finger against the trigger, ready to pull. Chris watched in horror as the gun went off and the bullet hit hook. She screamed before dropping to her knees, leaning over hook's body.

"Haha, how'd ya like that?" Stegman laughed insanely and began to walk the way he came, leaving Hook bleeding heavily from his chest and chris sobbing as she began to do chest compressions.

"No, dont you god dam die on me!!" she screamed at his limp body. She lifted her hands from his chest, his blood dripping from her fingers. She reached for his pager from his belt strap and began to tap in something.

_Dr Traff, please could you come to the basement right now, its an emergency, please. chris_


	3. Death By Day

Lona began to run after elmer, knowing that with the state he was in, he shouldnt be left alone. When she reached him, he was sitting against the wall by the medical record library, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. She walked up to him, her high heels clacking against the hard floor, so he knew she was coming, but he didnt stop her. She finally stopped beside him and sat down on the floor with him, making sure she brushed her black skirt down before doing so.

"What do you want?" he asked between sniffs.

"To see if you're ok." she answered, raising her hand to his forehead to brush of strand of his hair out of his eyes. He shuddered when her skin came into contact with him, and she quickly withdrew her hand. "I never meant to hurt you elmer."  
"Yeah well ya did." he mumbled, waiting for her to touch him again.

"Elmer did you hear a gun shot?" Lona asked, suddenly alarmed, the same look was mirrored on his face.

"yeah." he breathed.

"Stegman." Lona answered. "Oh god!"  
Both of them scrambled to their feet quickly before going to find out what had happened. As they edged reception, the lift doors opened and stegman came out and lona turned around, forcing him to shove the gun in her face, his finger about to pull the trigger. Elmer turned around when he heard her whimper, a look of horror crossing his face.

"No!" he shouted before jumping on lona, pushing her to the floor, just as the gun went off, thus saving her life. Lona coughed and looked up at the man who was on top of her; Elmer had his eyes closed, daring not to look at what damage had been done, and not wanting to see the angry look on lona's face. But when he opened his eyes, she was smiling.

"You saved my life." she breathlessly spoke and he glared at her.

"Well...just cos i stormed off earlier, doesnt mean i want something bad to happen to you." he answered, pausing to swallow.

"Kiss me elmer." she pleaded and he widened his eyes. "Please."  
he obliged to her plea and pressed his lips against hers, removing his hand from the cold floor to rest it on her waist. She let her arms wrap themslves around his neck, trying to kill any air that would get between them.

Brenda looked up at the wall where the bullet had lodged itself and let out a gush of breath as she watched the doctor and the young med student getting 'jiggy with it' on the reception floor.

Carrie who had heard the shot, came running into the reception area but stopped when she saw the sight in front of her and smiled slightly.

When they pulled apart, Elmer got up and offered a hand to lona, helping her to her feet as she smoothed her hair out and brushed herself down and Elmer coughed.

"So you finally told him." Carrie spoke and lona glared at her, shaking her head slightly. "You know, told him you pretty much loved him the whole time."  
Lona closed her eyes and looked down just as elmer looked at her.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's true." she answered, unable to say anything else. "It's why i kept pushing you away, to stop the feelings."

Chris pushed down on hook's chest for what seemed the thousandth time but to no avail.

"Hook.." she cried, strained sobs wracking through her, causing her to shudder violently. Suddenly he opened his eyes slightly, wincing in discomfort.

"Chris..." he croaked in a voice barely audible and she hovered over him once more.

"Hook!" she sobbed and he scrunched up his eyes.

"The pain, chris make it stop!" he pleaded and she felt a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I dont know how to!!" she cried, sniffing and wiping her eyes at the same time. He knew his limited time was running out, Antibus was only letting him come back to say something important to chris, and he could feel the edges of his vision blackening, he had to tell her soon.

"I havent got long." he breathed and she shook her head, not willing to believe.

"No, you've got your whole life!" she exclaimed between sobs.

"I should be dead, but antibus, he gave him some time, to say what i gotta say, but then i'll be gone, free to roam, with them." he breathlessly spoke and she stood up angrily.

"Bullshit! You are not gonna die on me!!" She yelled, more out of sorrow than out of anger. "You cant."

"Chris, come down here will you." he asked and she obeyed, eyeing the increased blood flow that was spreading around him.

"Oh god." she choked and he looked at her, though half of his vision had gone now, he was losing consciousness.

"Dont go after steg, he'll only hurt you, and i dont want that, dont mourn for me, forget all about me, but the most important thing i gotta say is.." he began to say but stopped and she looked at him to make sure he was still alive. "Chris, i needed you so much, and i wanna thank you for everything, for making my life whole. I love you." he began to feel the end and the pain was ceasing but he began to lose breath faster and faster, he had to say goodbye.

"I'd surrended everyday for you." she cried, her lower lip trembling. "I need you."

"You dont need me, you need whats in here." he told her, moving her hand to her chest, wincing with the sharp pain that followed.

"I love you, so much." she sobbed and he closed his eyes without speaking for what seemed a lifetime.

"I love you so much too.." he finally spoke and she swallowed hard. "I've gotta go now."

"No, dont go, dont leave me! please." she spoke between sobs and he felt a single silver tear run down his own cheek.

"Remember, dont mourn for me, just forget me, live your life. You've got so much life to live." He reminded her and she took his bloody hand in hers, thus spreading more of his blood onto her hands. His vision finally closed in on him and he was left with a single image of the woman he loved as he transferred to the swedenborgian space.

Chris couldnt say anything, she couldnt do anything, she just stared at hook's lifeless body, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. she didnt even look up when the door opened and Dr L Traff walked in.


	4. We All Wish For Something

Sorry it's a short one again.

"Hey Chris, i got here as soon as i could, whats th-" he spoke before spotting hook's dead body on the floor in a pool of blood, chris kneeling next to him. "Oh dear mother of god!! what happened??"

Chris didnt answer, instead she walked into Hook's bathroom and knelt on the floor, holding her head over the bowl before violently vommitting into the pan a few times. She stood up and washed her hands and face, washed her skin of hook's blood, though no matter how much she scrubbed them, she couldnt the image off her mind, couldnt forget him. She wiped her hands and face with his towel before flushing the toilet and going back into the main living space to face the older doctor.

"Stegman shot him." she choked and Dr traff's eyes widened. "Yeah, and now he's gone."

She slowly walked out of the basement and headed to the lift. When she reached the ER area, she spotted stegman about to leave through the main doors and she ran after him, pushing him into the wall and everyone watched her.

"I'm gonna have you ass in court for killing hook before you can even say the word law suit!!" she screamed at him before kneeing him in the crutch and walking away from him. "You asshole!" she screamed back at him as he keeled over on the floor.  
Chris began to sob again and she knew she didnt want her colleagues seeing her like this so she ran into one of the examination rooms, firmly closing the door behind her.

Lona excused herself and quickly ran after her, following her into the room, and sitting beside her on the gurney but Chris eagerly jumped up.

"Why did it have to be him?" she asked, her tears becoming a river in her heart.

"Chris..." lona trailed off, unsure of what to say. Chris picked up the suture kit that had been set up next to one of the beds and threw it to the ground, screaming angrily.

"It should have been me!!" she screamed and lona looked at her, shaking her head.

"Then what? You think it'd be easier on Hook if you were killed??" Lona asked in a cold tone, trying to get chris to see sense.


	5. A Look At What May Have Been

Hook walked into the er like he had a million times before, but something was different. His days would never be the same again, his best friend and lover was dead and he couldnt help but mourn for her in every possible way. He wiped his latest batch of tears away and proceeded to the recpetion area, passing a happy elmer on the way. But when elmer saw him, his expression changed from happy and cheery to pity and sympathy.

"Save it elmer." hook ordered and elmer looked down.

"I wish she wasnt dead." Elmer finally spoke.

"So do i, so do i." Hook almost whispered and walked away, leaving elmer alone until he spotted lona coming towards him.

"Hey." she spoke softly, raising her hand to rub his arm in comfort.

"She was a good friend to me." Elmer sighed and lona nodded.

"Yeah me too." She closed her eyes to stop her crystal green eyes from tearing up. She let out a hearty sigh before opening her eyes and reading the chart in her arms.

"I'll see ya later." elmer grumbled before walking off to find a quiet place to be alone. When he entered the exam room he flopped into the examination chair. Chris had been a very good friend to him, she had helped him through his brothers suicide only last yr, and his mother's death, Chris and Hook were two of his little group of friends that included Dr Gupter and Lona, he guessed. He sighed again before breathing in deeply, exhaling lightly.

The door opened and Lona walked in, a look of sympathy plastered on her face. Neither said anything for what seemed a lifetime until lona sighed and sat down on the bed.h

"Elmer.." she quietly trailed off.

"Do you know how many people that are special to me, i have lost?" he asked in a cold tone and she sighed. "Todays the day my mom died."

"I'm just trying to help elmer." she surrendered.

'I know.' he thought, trying to say the words but they wouldnt come out. "Well you're not!"  
Lona didnt say or do anything in reaction instead she sat rigidly on the bed, stung by his words.

"I got work to do." she finally spoke and got up from the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Lona?" he croaked, tears surfacing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	6. A Chance To Change It All

Lona slid back onto the bed next to him, draping her arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok, it's gonna be ok." she soothed as she noticed Hook walk past them in a trance. He slid by the reception desk and Brenda stopped him.

"I'm very sorry Hook, i think you're coping with this brilliantly." She told him sympathetically and he looked at her, no compassion flashed across his face instead he stared at her coldly.

"Thanks." he finally said as he had no energy for a fight. She gave him a small smile which he didnt return as he walked past her and headed for the male restroom. When he got in there, he ran into one of the stalls, dropping his chart on the floor, not caring as it hit the ground with a loud clatter. He locked the door hastily and slid to the floor, dissolving to tears. He raised a hand to his forehead and shielded his face before letting out loud sobs and slowly cried himself a river.

Chris thought about what lona had said and she was right, it wouldnt be any better if it had been her so she thanked her friend and wiped her face before leaving the room and heading to the pay phones that were situated at the front of the hospital.

She tearfully dialed 911 and asked for the sherrif's office, her voice beginning to shake again.

"Hello ma'am, what's the problem?" the sherrif cheerily asked, making her want to hurl.

"Dr Stegman has just killed a colleague of mine." she choked, leaning closer to the phone box.

"Oh god, where are you ma'am? at kingdom hospital?" the man asked.

"Mm, yes." she answered, suddenly spotting a man in a white lab coat who was walking outside. This was no ordinary man, this was a man who took her breath away.

"hook?" she mumbled but was brought back to earth by the sound of the man's voice on the other end.

"wha?" she asked in a daze.

"I said who are you?" The man asked and for a minute she couldnt remember who she was.

"Erm, Chris Draper." she finally spoke and she placed the reciever back in its holder, before turning to walk back into the main hospital but was stopped by a bright line erupting from the ground in front of her, and the ground began to shake once more, causing her to reach out for the wall. Her hair was blown back with a gust of wind as the light flashed on and off, almost causing her to have a heart attack when Hook appeared in front of her. She began to feel a pounding head ache coming on and the room was spinning. As the blackness caved in on her, she fainted into his arms.

When she awoke, she looked up at Hook who was smiling.  
"hey, too much wine for you." he laughed and she sat up, a confused look on her face.

"Sorry?" She asked, shaking her head. "What's the time?"

He checked his watch. "around 8."

She finally began to realise what had happened and her eyes widened.

"We have to get out." she ordered and he tilted his head.

"Why?" he almost laughed but stopped himself when he saw horror flash across her face.

"Because something bad's gonna happen at 10 past 8!" she exclaimed and he looked at his watch.

"chris it is 10 past." he answered and her eyes widened as she heard the door swing open and an angry stegman appeared waving a black gun around. She stood in front of hook, not willing to let him get hurt again. She had let him get hurt the first time and this was her only chance at changing history.

"Christine get out of the way!" Stegman ordered her but she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Get out!" Hook yelled in disbelief, was stegman really gonna shoot him?

When stegman thought he got a clear shot at hook's chest, he fired the gun but chris had jumped in front and caught the bullet in her shoulder. She keeled over and fell to the floor, her eyes barely open and her breaths coming out in sharp rasps. Stegman went into shock at the sight of her blood spilling out onto the floor and made a sharp exit whereas hook went about trying to save her life.


End file.
